


sticky paws

by nezstorm



Series: stealth mode ottering [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac is an asshole, M/M, Wereotter Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: You just don't take Stiles' rock without his permission.





	sticky paws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



Not everyone is as accommodating when it comes to Stiles’ otter nature as Scott and Peter are. All of Stiles’ mannerisms and habits are something Scott got used to over the years, and what Peter has come to cherish about Stiles, even if it means he’s stuck in the bathroom when Stiles naps in the tub.

 

Most of the Pack, like Lydia or Boyd, even Erica, doesn’t much care. Derek doesn’t seem to have anything to say about it, but Stiles caught him smiling a few times, when he saw Stiles and Peter napping together, hands clasped. Allison and, surprisingly, Jackson drag him out to go swimming with them and they race in the pool until their muscles ache. 

 

Isaac though, takes every chance he gets to ask Stiles about the name of his  _ pet rock _ . Which, while annoying after a while, is harmless enough that Stiles sometimes amuses them all by coming up with the most ridiculous names. He sometimes even talks to the rock in a hushed voice, just to annoy the hell out of Isaac.

 

But despite their shared animosity, Stiles never thought that Isaac would ever go as far as to  _ take his rock _ .

 

They’re working on updating the bestiary, a collective effort that involves some coding work done by Danny, a lot of books read and cross-referenced, whole stacks of notes and a hell of a lot of typing. 

 

Stiles, Mason and Lydia have commandeered the dining table, spreading out to the point of an occasional territory dispute when pens stray a bit too far. The rest of the Pack is scattered all around the loft as they help, or at least try not to bother those working. And, since it’s near dinner time, Peter banned everyone from the kitchen as he cooks something that already has all the weres sniffing appreciatively. 

 

Stiles has his rock on the table right under his left hand, rolling it back and forth and fiddling with it in general, as he goes through the notes. It helps him focus. He’s so engrossed in the topic that he doesn’t notice Isaac creeping close until it’s too late and Isaac swats his hand away to  _ pick up Stiles’ rock _ .

 

“I really don’t get what’s so special about this rock?” Isaac wonders aloud as he  _ throws _ Stiles’ rock up in the air and catches it again like it’s some kind of stupid toy.

 

And Stiles only looks on, throat tight and suddenly unable to breathe, heart rate picking up and not really understanding what is happening because  _ how dare  _ Isaac-- why would he-- Stiles didn’t give him permission--

 

He’s stuttering, unable to either breathe or talk, and doesn’t even hear the commotion around him. Lydia and Scott are chewing Isaac out, Erica’s held back by a scowling Boyd and Derek advances on Isaac before the idiot gets himself killed--

 

But then Peter is just  _ there _ and he plucks the rock out of Isaac’s hand and hands it over to Stiles who grasps it and holds it close to his chest, curling around it. There’s a hand rubbing his back, probably Mason’s, since Lydia is still glaring menacingly at Isaac.

 

“If I were you,” Peter says, tone deceptively light and smile so pleasant it’s eerie, “I’d already be considering all the ways in which you will apologize to Stiles and make it up to him. And you will  _ never _ again touch that rock unless you want to find yourself mangled and wishing you were dead. Understood?”

 

Isaac nods his head like he’s about to shake it off before Scott and Derek pull him away. The aura of disappointment they’re exuding might be even worse than Peter’s threats when it comes to Isaac.

 

But Stiles doesn’t really care about that now. He just cradles his rock and tries to breathe, Mason’s silent comfort helping him a bit to calm down. And then Peter is there, too. He’s dragged a chair close enough that when he sits he’s pressed right against Stiles. He wraps an arm around Stiles’ shoulders and tugs him close, allowing Stiles to burrow into his side and snuffle softly against Peter’s chest.

 

They stay like that until Stiles is half-dozing on Peter, the others giving them their space, and Boyd and Erica bustling in the kitchen and finishing the dinner Peter started.

 

Later, once they’re done eating and Stiles and Peter are working side by side, the later a physical shield between Stiles and the rest of the occupants of the loft, Stiles presses his rock into Peter’s hand, sure that his wolf will keep it safe.

 

END

  
  



End file.
